The speed feedback update rate for a direct current (DC) motor is dependent on the speed of the motor. Hall Effect sensor transition events may be used for such speed determination. Hall Effect sensor transition events are not periodic, but the feedback is often used by a periodic digital controller. Thus, depending on the speed of the motor, the controller sample rate may be incompatible with the update rate of the derived speed measurement. Sensor noise may also be an issue.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide additional methods for speed determination. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.